


The Suburbs

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, Cheating, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, No band, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: Stuart Pot vowed to never let little Murdoc Niccals get hurt by those... those... He could never think of a good word for them. How long can he keep that promise..?(The Suburbs - Arcade Fire)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Paula Cracker/Murdoc Niccals, Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_The chocolate haired boy perched in the sandbox, soft sand slipping between his small but slender fingers, observing gravity take its toll and relishing in the feeling of it pooling in his lap. He continued to scoop up more and more sand into his little blue plastic bucket, patting the top and shaping it to his liking. The other children were haphazardly scattered around the nursery garden, swinging from the monkey bars and eating their pre-lunch fruits, enjoying their break._

_Stuart enjoyed these moments, the way he was left undisturbed to play with his own devices. It wasn't like he was friendless, he was a quite likeable boy actually; very smart for someone his age, cute, and a very, very pretty young lad. Admired by his peers and adored by his teachers. He grinned, repeating the actions of scooping up the golden grains. His perky little cheekbones rose up under his beautiful blue eyes, and he closed them for a brief moment, for his own enjoyment. The sun cast down upon his fair skin and just for a second, he took in the wonderful outdoors._

_That was until heightened voices made their way into earshot, their aggression piercing through the sounds of the sweet playground voices. His small body contorted, neck rotating to peek over his shoulder at the disturbance. Through his messy brown bangs, he caught the commotion behind him; Some boys, perhaps a little older than himself, encircled another who slowly backed away into a corner. The trapped little boy was short, disheveled hair curving around his round face and falling into his eyes as he looked to his feet, defeated and accepting what was to come._

_Stuart had seen this boy before, rarely, but he'd recognise that tanned skin and small bony frame anywhere. Stuart saw he would often hide away from everyone else, closing himself off by sitting in the shadows or lurking behind playhouses. It was almost like he didn't exist. Like he was a ghost. Like no one acknowledged he was even there. No one but Stuart._

_He thought about stopping the boys that were pushing and shoving and clawing and scratching and bullying- why?! Where were the teachers? Where in heck were the adults?! Did no one else see this? Hurriedly, Stuart's eyes darted left and right yet he appeared to be the only one bothering to notice this- this-... No word came to his small immature mind to describe what was happening to that quiet lonely boy. What was his name? Did he even have one...? Stuart's mind was going ninety to the dozen trying to comprehend what was going on. A larger boy- Toby? Tony? Yes, Tony, that was his name- delivered a swift but powerful punch towards the raven-haired boy's abdomen and he paled at the blow, shuddering and coughing. And all they did was laugh... Those.. Those freaks! Bullies! Stuart caught onto those slurs and swears being thrown. Yet, the smaller boy didn't shed a tear. None. Yes, his dark eyes squinted in sheer unexplainable pain, but his brows were furrowed under his untamed locks in such a way that said 'What does it matter?'_

_"S-stop it!" What...? Stuart blinked. It all happened so fast. He was no longer sitting in the sandbox, but standing, right before Tony-goddamn-Chopper! 'I'm so dead' Stu whimpered, but stood his ground. He was taller than the group, the only advantage he had. He was no good at brawls, whether physical or verbal. But he was so sick and utterly disgusted they were low enough to even breathe in the presence of that fragile boy made of pure glass. One touch, and he would shatter. "What ya jus' say ta meh, Tusspot?" Tony seethed and the other three ugly heads of his gang snickered. The hands that gripped the small one's shirt released him. Stu watched the boy's legs buckle and bring him to the ground. The brunette brought his focus back onto the people about to beat his scrawny ass and his mouth dried at the thought. "I said, stop it. L-Leave 'im alone!" Tony gave his squad a 'seriously?' look and Stu didn't fail to notice. Before any other threat spilled from that foul boy's lip, Stuart's fist had already collided with his cheek. Tony staggered back into the arms of his partner and the four, shocked, glared up. Stu let out a triumphant 'hmph' sound, crossing his arms and staring down at the lowlifes. "Fine, 'ave 'im," Tony murmured. "Yer jus' as much as a pathetic nuisance as 'im anyways." With that, Tony collected himself, nodding for his boys to follow after him._

_Stuart was surprised one punch was all it took. He felt powerful, alive even. The boy below him looked up at him through his fringe, quiet and waiting. Stu smiled, crouching to his level. He outstretched his bony arm towards the boy's face and he flinched. Stu frowned at this. "Don' worry," he smiled, "'m no' gonna hurt yew like those... those..-" "Bastards.." he heard the boy finish for him. Stuart gasped. "Yew said a bad word!" The boy shot an apologetic look then let a crooked smile work upon his face. He rarely let those slip through but he liked this boy. This tall, pretty, kind, and utterly clueless boy that saved him from that Irish prick. Stuart glared at the way the smile played upon the boy's face. Knowing he was now comfortable, Stu reached forward and brushed his fringe out his eyes for him, revealing his almost black irises. Stu couldn't help but stare in wonder. They were so unlike his own blue ones, so unusually dark and mysterious. He wanted to look into that darkness, find his secrets. He retreated his hand, clearing his throat._

_"My name is Stuart, Stuart Pot! Stu-Pot for short. Well, only me mummy calls me that but yew can too if yew want! What's your name?" The shorter boy grinned wider at the bright attitude and that high-pitched voice that carried that stupid accent. "Murdoc... My name... is Murdoc.. Niccals!" He quickly added. "Muh'doc..? I loike it! I'm goin' to call yew Mudz though." Stuart plopped himself beside Murdoc. He looked him up and down, noticing his dirtied face and clothes, unbrushed hair, and tattered shoes. So much... poorer and mistreated. Uncared for, even. He felt his face fall. Murdoc mumbled under his breath. "Eh?" Murdoc looked directly at him, smiling a lot softer. "I said, thank you, Stuart Pot. Thank you for helping me. No one else would have..." he trailed off, tucking his legs to his chest. Stuart scooted closer, imitating the act. Their knees brushed against each other slightly. The statement made Stu feel even worse. It made him wonder just what Murdoc had been through. "From now on," Stu spoke slowly, "I'm going to protect yew, Mudz." Murdoc glanced up at him, a little hint of rose crawling up his neck to his cheeks. Stuart giggled at the sudden redness, finding it oddly cute. "Yep!" he confirmed, "Yew're officially my new best friend who I swear to protect forever and ever!" He did a weird knightly gesture in the air, waving a sword perhaps? Murdoc couldn't tell but he found it amusing nonetheless. "Best friend?" he pondered aloud, looking out to the other children from their corner, and he smiled into nothing, the sounds of Stuart's tedious rambling lingering in the air. "I'd like that a lot..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_...11 YEARS LATER..._

"-DOC! MUDZ! WAKE UP!!" Murdoc cracked open one eye, groaning and head fuzzy. He opened the other and blinked, trying to adjust his vision. A head of blue silky hair lurked over him, grinning. Stuart shook his shoulders and Murdoc slapped his hands away, scoffing. "Wot the 'ell are ya doin'?! Wha' time is-" "Muh'doc, it's 8.10! Get up now or we'll be late for school goddamnit!" He commanded, throwing a random shirt, jeans from a pile on Murdoc's floor, and one single boot in his direction. All the while Murdoc was jumping left and right trying to catch the flying objects, one leg lost in his jeans and the other with a sock halfway up his bare foot. "Shit shit shit shit shit! Where the fuck is Hannibal?!" He cursed, running shirtless into his attached bathroom. Stuart stood to attention, rushing to throw random textbooks into Murdoc's bag for him. "Shower, I fink," Stu called back, zipping up the bag but not before shoving an apple he stole from his own home inside for Murdoc, "was practically naked when 'e opened the door for meh," he laughed and swiveled on his heel to a more fresher looking Murdoc; clean(?) clothes, combed (yet still scruffy) hair, and a brighter facial expression. 

He snatched his bag and grasped Stuart's hand who let out a small yelp. They dashed through Murdoc's shockingly large home. "HANNIBAL! KEYS!" Murdoc yelled and his brother appeared in the doorway, throwing his car keys towards him and the teen caught them effortlessly. Hannibal was in nothing but a towel around his waist, toothbrush shoved between his lips as water dropped like tears from his face and broad shoulders. Murdoc covered Stu's big blue eyes protectively, seething at his brother, "Go put some fucking pants on, you creep!" As they ran out the house they didn't fail to hear the way Hannibal cackled at their antics.

Stuart hopped in the passenger seat of Murdoc's, well Hannibal's, car, shifting in the seat and looking over to his best mate who smirked back. "What's tha' look for?" He asked as he reversed out the driveway. The two noticed Hannibal giving them the finger from the living room window, still bare. Stuart shook his head, giggling. "Yew Niccals brothers never fail to surprise me is all." Murdoc let out a small chuckle in agreement.

\--

"-and it was at this time period that-" The crash of the door slamming against the peeling class walls cut off Mr Gallagher's speech on who-gave-a-shit as the eccentric Murdoc and less-extroverted Stuart burst into the classroom, chests heaving as they panted mercilessly. Heads turned and voices murmured. Mr Gallagher groaned, holding his head in his hands and clawed at his face. Stu swore he heard him mumble something along the lines of _'I ain' paid enough for this shite'._ The teacher composed himself, hands dragging down his face and sighing. "Wot excuse you two go' this time?" he enquired in a monotone voice, having seen and heard it all before. The two boys looked at each other and plainly shrugged. Mr Gallagher's eyes shot between the two, shaking his head and ushering them to their seats as he turned back to the whiteboard. 

Tiptoeing past tables and maintaining eye contact with nobody, the two slunk into the table located in the back corner of the room. "I blame yew," Stuart whispered, running a hand through his sapphire locks to get them out of his view. Murdoc grinned mischieviously. "All in a day's work, roight?" he chuckled in response. 

  
"Late again?" a voice infront of them mocked. Paula half turned, looking at them side on. Murdoc noticed the way her gaze lingered on the bluenette. Too long for his liking. He had heard the rumours about that little whore, how she liked to sleep around and such. Her infatuation with Stu put him on edge, not wanting her to take his innocence that quickly. Stuart opened his mouth, ready to passively reply before being cut off with a "What's it to you?" from the shorter boy beside him. Paula shot a dirty look to him, grimacing at that snarl curling on his face. "Easy, Muh'doc," Stuart assured, patting his arm softly. "Cute," Paula commented in a dull voice, turning back to face the front. Stu raised a brow at the raven-haired boy but didn't push it, sitting in an uneasy tension for the remainder of the lesson.

\--

"I take it yew ain't a fan of Paula then?" The two wandered side-by-side closely down the school hall, the blue boy waving at someone in the crowd every so often. "Does anyone?" Murdoc retaliated, pausing mid-stride at his locker. Stu leaned up against the one beside it, looking down at him. "I quite like 'er," he chirped. "She's righ' fit." Murdoc hid his slight disgust by shoving his head in his locker, not facing him. "She's a slut. The only reason she likes ya is because you're pretty," he murmured. Stu sighed, "Yeah, maybe yew're righ'." Murdoc's head re-appeared from his locker, and he looked up at the now quieter boy. "Stu?" Stuart glanced down at him, a small smirk etched onto his face. "Yew think I'm pretty," he teased. Murdoc's breath got caught in his throat as he choked out a "W-well yeah, but like, not in a, yknow, weird way, yer jus' a good lookin' fella-" "Oh my, what a gentleman." Stu trust-fell dramatically at Murdoc who practically threw his books in his locker to catch his daring friend before he broke that pretty little face. Stuart ran his hands up Murdoc's more muscular arms through his shirt. "So strong," he cooed and Murdoc used all the strength in his face not to blush. "Bastard, you know what I meant," he grumbled, lifting him to his feet and straightening his sleeves, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, Noods and Russ are probably waitin' in the cafeteria for us." Stuart shook his head, a smile plastered to his smooth and fair skin as he jogged up and joined Murdoc's side again. What a friend he had.


	3. Chapter 3

"-and then bam! I clocked the guy so hard he forgot his own name!" Stu and Murdoc plopped down beside Noodle and Russ on opposite sides, chiming into the conversation. "Who did wot this time?" Russ shook his head, sighing. "Noods was tellin' me a wonderful story about how she beat the shit outta some dude who was gettin' too handsy," he explained, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. Murdoc mouthed an 'oh' and Stu reached over the table to fist bump their tiny friend. "Nice," he winked and Russ gave a concerning look to the both of them. "Dudes, your violent tendencies are gonna get yall into some real bad places," he warned, his voice growing quieter. "Don' worry, Russ, we got it all under control," Stu chuckled, reaching into his bag in search of some food he was sure he threw in there that morning. Noodle nodded furiously, grinning. "Hai," she agreed in a menacing voice. "Plus," Stu continued through a mouthful of chopped up fruit, "We do it for the greater good, yeah? Ain' tha' righ' Muh'doc?" He looked towards his buddy for help Murdoc didn't return the eye contact. Instead, he gazed off just over the blue boy's shoulder, picking at his apple quietly as if he were in a state of hypnosis. "Mudz?" Stuart's stare turned, following Murdoc's line of sight. Tony and his gang of pricks were staring right at them, crazed and mocking smiles twisted upon their faces as they looked down at them, specifically the raven-haired boy, taking in every inch of his small scrawny frame. They were perched a few tables back, some creating a wall by sitting directly on the table and glaring right at them. Stu scowled turning back and leaning closer to Murdoc. Russ and Noodle continued the stare-off for them, acting as their intimidation mechanism for the time being. "They done anythin' to yew lately?" he asked in concern. Murdoc looked down at his apple, no longer scratching and picking at it but just looking at it, looking anywhere that wasn't Tony's burning stare or Stuart's ocean blue eyes. He shook his head. "Muh'doc?" He repeated and Murdoc finally found it inside him to look his friend in the eyes. He felt so vulnerable. So weak. "Yew would tell me if they did something, right? Because if they did, I don' care if I get suspended, I will deck 'em, yew hear? So please tell me if they have done somethin'." Murdoc swallowed and he cleared his throat softly. "They haven't," he croaked out, wincing at the slight voice crack. Stuart sighed and nodded, slumping back in his seat. He tapped on Russel's upper arm. "Leave 'em." Russ and Noodle exchanged looks but backed down, slouching over in their seats. "I don't get why you haven't reported them yet. They've been terrorising you for like, forever!" Noodle rambled, resting her chin on her hand and furrowing her brows in annoyance as she gazed up in wonder at the older teen. Murdoc said nothing to that, yet the words that he wanted to say circled in his head; _'I can't'.._

_\--_

Murdoc stood back upon the damp and moulding walls of the school side-alley. He scrunched his nose at the trash and dustbins placed unevenly around him, the smell absolutely putrid to the point he had to hold his gags back in order to not throw up and make the environment worse. He had said his goodbyes to Stuart long ago as the bluenette hurried to his after-school singing lessons and he was aware of the risk of his friend catching him on school grounds with no good reason to tell him, or at least, a truthful reason.

He checked his phone one last time before sighing, pushing himself off the wall. "Going somewhere?" a voice beckoned and Murdoc winced, turning. Tony stared down at him, crossing his arms. "You're late," Murdoc mumbled, avoiding eye contact and staring off at those damned trashbins. They didn't seem as horrible now in comparison to the prick standing next to them. "Let's just get this over with," Tony huffed and Murdoc nodded, anxiety crawling in his stomach like bugs. Tony bent down, his bag sliding off his shoulder to the littered ground as his other hand delved into it. After some rustling and hushed cursing, Tony's hand re-emerged from the backpack, a small plastic pouch no bigger than his palm between his fingers. "This enough?" Tony asked, not exactly caring anyway. Murdoc eyed the amount of white powder in the pouch narrowly through the fringe hung over his eyes slightly, nodding. "Use your words, _Mudzy,"_ Tony mocked. He was well aware of the nicknames his good pal Stuart called him. "It's enough," Murdoc replied softly. He stepped forward, reaching for the baggie before a thick hand took his wrist in a tight clutch, squeezing. Heat rushed to Murdoc's face and he began to sweat under his bangs as his anxieties heightened. Tony pulled him closer, chests almost touching. Murdoc had no choice but to look up helplessly, being much shorter than his enemy and he felt a lump rising in his throat being in such close proximity with the other boy. Tony grinned devilishly. "You owe me..." he murmured, ". _.._ _Mudzy,"_ he added quickly, smirking and the other nodded frantically. Tony slid the small pouch into the pocket of Murdoc's black leather jacket, patting it assuringly.

He let go of Murdoc's paling wrist, shoving him away just enough for him to stagger back. Murdoc ran his fingers across the red imprint forming on his veins and grimaced. Before being able to cry out or attempt attacking, Tony was already making his leave at the other end of the alley. Murdoc had no clue why this had to happen, why he had sunk so low as to ask help from his childhood nemesis. He sank to the floor slowly, knees buckling and grazing against the wet cement in a less than comfortable manner. A shaky hand flew to his mouth to suppress a pathetic choked sob and there was nothing he wanted more than to run to Stuart and have him tell him it would be okay. Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe he could make it to Stuart's singing class before he left. Yet there would still be the issue of having to explain why he was still on school grounds and why his face was soaked in his tears. He couldn't risk a fight between Stu and that Irish cunt, couldn't risk Stuart being expelled and ruining his future. He was too smart and talented to throw away his future for the likes of Murdoc. The realisation he was alone in this made Murdoc stifled cries resound louder, unable to control the jolts and shudders of his weak cries. Murdoc sat alone in the chilling alley, doubling over in the filth beneath his knees that stained his jeans and soaked through onto his skin, somewhere he reminded himself he deserved to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc slowly ascended his endless staircase one foot at a time, body slumped against the wall and dragging himself up the powdery wallpaper. His heavy schoolbag felt much heavier and he believed one miscalculated step could send him flying backwards. A little part of him wished he would. He never wanted to reach the top yet house structure did its thing and with a few last nerving steps he had levelled out with the third floor of his house. He exhaled, staring down the blank corridor and warming himself up. With hesitant strides he approached his father's office and stared at the doorknob fearfully. "I can see your shadow, faceache," a gravelly voice hollered, making Murdoc recoil but quickly regain his stance, swiftly entering.

His father sat opposite him, face half hidden in the evening shadows and arms propped up, bony fingers interlaced. His sharp features looked less than pleased. It was like one of those American 60s detective movies, the ones where the bad guy would be sitting in that exact position awaiting his subjects. "H-Hey, Dad," Murdoc began with an unsure smile. It all felt a bit hotter in the room and the teen felt his skin beginning to produce a coat of sweat already. "How was school?" Sebastian asked in a dull voice, as if he were asking for the sake of it. Of course, he didn't care what the answer was, he was here to talk business. "Yeah, i-it was good," Murdoc chirped, "Messed around with Stu, got a B in Chemistry, Noodle sa-" That deadly glare told him to shut his mouth. "And what else did you do?" Sebastian suggested, trying to narrow his son's options. "I... um... got your stuff," Murdoc coughed, feeling uncomfortable saying what it was. Maybe it was because talking about drug dealing with your dad wasn't the best conversation or the fact the boy was too scared to get the name of the substance wrong and humiliate himself further. "Well stop standing there like a ponce and fucking get it out then!" Murdoc held back a gasp as his father raised his voice. He would never get used to that man's outbursts. Murdoc scrambled to get his bag off his back, hurriedly searching for the baggie and practically throwing it onto the desk out of fear. Sebastian finally broke his stance, reaching over and inspecting it gingerly. "Maybe you are good for something, faceache." It should have been a compliment, but the way it spitefully rolled off his tongue said otherwise. He reached over into a drawer, the sound of objects being shifted filling the void of silence. He pulled out a wad of money. Murdoc raised a brow at the questionable amount but stayed quiet. His father flicked through, pulling out a few notes and sliding him towards his son. "That should just about cover it..." he murmured. Murdoc picked it up slowly, almost amazed. He believed this small stack was more costly than his allowance. "What is this?" he dared to ask and Sebastian groaned, hand flying to his forehead in some sort of facepalm. "To pay the dealer, idiot!" and Murdoc mouthed a quick 'oh' in realisation, rushing to shove it (carefully of course) into his bag and hurrying off out the office with no goodbyes, not that he'd get one anyway. From outside he heard the mumbles and aggrivated curses fall from his father's tongue and Murdoc, out of sight, rolled his eyes, beginning to make the trek down to his room.

"Hard time, eh?" Hannibal chuckled, not looking up from his phone as he saw his brother's shadow walk by his room in the corner of his eye. Murdoc poked his head in. "Excusez-moi?" he retaliated. He'd always had that closer connection to his brother than his dad, mainly because he knew Hannibal suffered the same when he was a kid. Murdoc saw it. "Dad, I mean," Hannibal replied, finally looking up from the screen. Murdoc looked down slightly, though his sight flicked back up. "I don't get why you can't do his dirty work," he seethed, pouting and Hannibal laughed. "I'm a man now, kiddo. He can't do shite to me no more." Murdoc shook his head, bangs falling in his eyes as he removed himself from his brother's room, grumbling childishly. "GET A HAIRCUT, JOHN LENNON!-" he heard Hannibal call out though his voice was cut off by the pleasant sound of the slam of his bedroom door. He did need a haircut though.

\--

Stuart skipped up the steps to the Niccals household, humming a jolly tune as he did. He sent five knocks in an out of time pattern, his signature knock to let Murdoc or Hannibal know it was him. He was sure to drag himself out of bed bright and early, just to be sure he could wake Murdoc up early too and not have a repeat of the day beforehand. The door creaked open and Stu smiled up. "Morning, Hanni-" He paused. Sebastian stared down in distaste at the happy pastel boy below him. Stu's smile twitched and he felt his heart miss a beat. "Oh, um, 'ello... Mistah Niccals," he choked out, scratching the back of his neck and chuckling awkwardly. The way Sebastian's coat hung heavy on his body told Stuart to step aside and let his friend's father exit and be off to work. That he did, and the older man stepped out wordlessly, leaving the door open for him of course, a silent invitation into his home. "Um, 'ave a nice day, sir!" he called out and mentally slapped himself straight after, cringing harder than he normally does. As much as he disliked Murdoc's father (for appropriate reasons of course), he still tried to make himself presentable to him. "Prick," the blue boy scoffed, hopping into the house.

Stu wandered through the corridors, making his way to the staircase leading to the second floor. He had always admired the structure of the Niccals household, how comparibly large and vintage it was. Out of curiosity, he peeked into Hannibal's open room on the way, seeing no living being in there besides that pathetic little cactus that sat on his windowsill. Stu assumed he was out and busy, doing whatever it was he did during the day. Instead of lingering further, he skipped a few doors up to his friend's room.

He knocked a few times though let himself in when no one answered, placing his bag to the side. As per usual, Murdoc was tangled in his covers; the sheet pulled up past his nose as well as the top of his body while his legs poked out the bottom. He snored softly and Stu felt bad to be the one to break him out of his dream. Deciding to be playful, Stu moved the covers slightly, hopping in beside him and striking a questionable pose. Feeling the mattress next to him dip, Murdoc's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his sight to focus yet when it did, he was met with the head of blue pulling a seductive(?) expression. "'ey, there, come 'round 'ere often?" The shorter, face flushing a deep crimson, yelped, shooting upright and toppling over the side of the bed to the wooden floor. He heard Stu's cackles and groaned in both annoyance and discomfort. Stu glanced at the way Murdoc's feet were only visible over the bedside, toes curling in pain. When he calmed down enough to peer over, he saw Murdoc glaring death back at him from the floor. His knees were pushed to his shoulders while his behind was still propped up on the bed and he could tell by the way Stu broke into a fit again his position was less than flattering "Take a picture, it'll last longer.." Murdoc grumbled and Stu's phone was thrust above him from the bed, the flash causing his eyes to water. "Damn it, Stuart!" He clambered to his feet, dusting himself off and crossing his arms. A sock was flung at his face. "Get dressed, mate, we gotta go!" Stuart grinned, laying back in Murdoc's bed, long limbs spread wide and covering most of the space to prevent him laying back down. Murdoc picked up the sock, tossing it back at him where it landed across his eyes and sighed, disappearing into his bathroom with a random pile of clothes from his desk chair.

When he returned again, he saw the bluenette reaching for Murdoc's backpack with a pile of books and Murdoc felt his breath stop for a moment. Images of the previous night; the baggie, the _money_ , and the hypothetical scenario of Stuart seeing said money infiltrated his mind and his body sprung into panic mode. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he hollered in an attempt to stop him, arm outstretched. Stuart screeched, dropping the books. "EH?" Stuart whipped his head to him, staring in disbelief at the sudden attitude change, alarmed more than anything. "Don't do that!" he pouted, grabbing his chest. "Yew tryna give meh a heart attack?" Murdoc sighed, arm dropping slowly. "Sorry." Murdoc (quickly) waddled over to his bag, Stu cautiously handing the books over. He turned away, slipping them into the bag and seeing the notes peeking out the bottom. He should probably find a wallet if this was going to become a habit. He turned back to Stuart's unreadable expression and a huge wave of guilt and embarrassment washed over him. "Let's just go to school," Stu spoke softly, wrapping an arm round his friend's shoulder and guiding him to the door. Murdoc exhaled, relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Stuart and Murdoc pulled up into the school parking lot, to that same spot at the back where they had been parking for almost two years. Everyone had their own 'spot' and was respectful not to intrude on anyone else's. Murdoc plucked the keys out of ignition, reaching for the door. Before being able to climb out, a hand latched onto his wrist in a firm hold. Murdoc snapped his head back and Stuart's face held an unreadable expression. Guilt? Pity? Sorrow? One of them. "What?" Murdoc shrugged, looking at the way his pale and nimble fingers coiled his wrist. Stu's face twitched. "Yew need to tell me what's goin' on." Murdoc blinked, almost in disbelief. "What?" he repeated, and let a forced smile stretch upon his face. "What are you on about? There ain't nothing going on." Stu's lips came together in a thin line and the two looked at the way his grip was still strong. His long fingers loosened and Murdoc slowly pulled his hand back. He looked up to a small smile on the bluenette's face. "Okay," he whispered, yet the way his eyes were softened told both of them he wasn't going to let it go.

The pair stepped out into the cool English air; warm with a bite. Stu slinked around the car to Murdoc's side, close enough so there arms were touching. It was a protective mechanism, one that let Murdoc know he was always by his side. In the distance they saw their English teacher, Mr Gallagher, yelling at some pair making out next to the door he was trying to enter. The way his hands flew everywhere in exaggeration while his thick Northern accent echoed on the school grounds caused the few students outside to point and laugh. "Did yew 'ear Mr Gallagher's brother got done again?" Stu smirked slyly and Murdoc rolled his eyes. "What that idiot do now? Another bar fight?" Murdoc joked. Stu nodded, shaking his head. "Apparently Mr Gallagher was with 'im. Had to pry his brother off that poor bartender." They watched as the man stormed into the building, leaving the poor couple red-faced and embarrassed. "Mr Gallagher's a major cockblock, huh," a voice sighed. Murdoc's eyes widened, looking past Stu to the girl stood strangely close to the blue boy. He heard Stuart laugh and it made his stomach turn and twist uncomfortably. Paula put her hands on her hips, noticing now the way Murdoc scowled at her. "Oh, hi there, Murdoc, didn't see ya down there," she teased and Murdoc looked away, hair falling into his face. "So, did yew need somethin'?" Stu asked calmly and Paula scoffed playfully. "What? I'm not allowed to just come talk to ya? Why, do _you_ want somethin'?" Stu's face reddened and Murdoc could've gagged at her suggestive implication. "N-No, no, I guess not, hehe," Stu stumbled over his words and Paula chuckled. "Nah it's okay, _bluebird."_ There was a pause. "Actually," Paula murmured, tilting her head. "There is something." She stepped closer and Murdoc saw the red flags going off in his head. "I'm having a party this Friday night.... and it would really mean a lot to me if you could show up, blue." Her long fake nails ran up Stuart's arm and Murdoc bit his lip, feeling Stuart shudder against him. "You're gonna be there, right?" she whispered, looking up at him with sad puppy eyes. Stuart gulped, looking over to his friend for confirmation. Murdoc gave him a look that said 'please say no' and Stu's brows knotted in contemplation. "I-I dunno, I'm not really a party guy, yknow," Stu declined, trying to sound sincere and Paula pouted, eyes flicking to Murdoc in annoyance. "Aw, _come on_ ," she whined, "It'll be funnnn. Loosen up a bit. You can even bring," she looked to Murdoc who glared intensely, "...him." Stu looked to Murdoc again. "Um, maybe we could consider?" he asked and Murdoc looked to the side. Murdoc felt a whole new wave emotions. He always did find it hard to say no, especially when Stu looked at him like that with his big blue eyes; so full of hope and innocence. He mumbled out a little sound of agreement, just for Stuart. "Well," Paula continued, pulling a torn sticky note out her jean pocket, "here's my number. You can just text me your answer later." Stu took the note between his slender fingers, looking to the numbers. Murdoc gritted his teeth. That bitch had that number on her the whole time and the only reason she came here was to give it to him. Murdoc was unsure where this newfound envy came from. It scared him. Since when did he care who Stuart talked to, right? Stuart's heart fluttered at the sight of the paper and he squeaked out a "sure." Murdoc gaped at the situation and Paula grinned mischeviously to him. "See you around," she quipped to Stu, completely ignoring Murdoc, before strutting off in her black heels.

When the two saw her enter the building they slowly turned to each other, faces reading 'what the fuck'. Murdoc just looked annoyed while Stu's smile twitched. He took hold of Murdoc's shoulders and Murdoc's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the deathly grip. "I got her number!" he squealed, jumping up and down and shaking the smaller boy. "OI!" Murdoc shrugged him off, prying his fingers off him. "Bloody ponce," he grumbled. He still didn't know why this bothered him so much. Stu calmed down, staring wonder at his dismissive behaviour. "Congrats though," he heard Murdoc murmur and Stu clasped his hands together, satisfied. He was invited to an attractive girl's party, all the while getting her number in the process. Yet, Stuart failed to notice that hint of disappointment in Murdoc's congratulations.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi! Niccals!" Murdoc halted, wincing and slowly turning to the voice. Tony and a few others gathered around him, circling him. Murdoc looked over to the cafeteria at the end of the corridor; he was so close. "Yeah?" Murdoc asked calmly. "Toilets. Now." A hand fisted the back of his shirt, guiding him further away from the cafeteria to the gross male restrooms.

He was swiftly shoved in there yet caught himself on a protruding pipe with a slight yelp. Tony's friend inspected each cubicle while another hoisted Murdoc onto his feet again. The friend nodded to Tony, confirming they were alone, and closed the main door, locking it. Murdoc kept his eyes to his feet, palms sweating. "I believe you have something of mine, Murcock," Tony announced, folding his arms and looking down his nose at the short teen. Murdoc looked up at him in bewilderment, close to asking what he was on about before remembering the due payment. He shrugged his bag off slowly, all the while maintaining heavy eye contact. He broke it to look inside the backpack. With a few nervous shifts of textbooks and stray pens, Murdoc revealed the small wad, holding it close. Tony's eyes widened a little and his friends looked to him, amazed almost. "Wow, Niccals, who'd you bang to get this then?" he chuckled aloud, snatching the money (with a little sound of protest from Murdoc) and spread the notes apart. His friends joined his side, murmuring in awe. "I always thought you were homeless, _Mudzy_ , not gonna lie," he teased, removing his own bag. Murdoc watched quietly as the money disappeared into the bag.

Murdoc, believing his duties were done, took a sly step to the door, reaching for the lock. A large hand on his wrist prevented this and Murdoc sounded an intake of breath at the sudden touch. People really had a tendency to grab him there. They were always _stopping_ him. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" Tony asked, raising a brow at his eagerness. "I gave you yer payment for the... stuff... We're done here." Tony pulled him away from the door back to his position against the wall. "We're done when _I say_ we're done, yeah?" His friends laughed menacingly. "I risked my ass trying to get that coke and I'm sure you ain't needing it medically, so why _do_ you need it? Is little Murdoc finally grown up?" Tony stepped closer and Murdoc pressed his back further onto the grimy tiled wall, trying to phase into it almost. Murdoc remembered the entire ordeal in the blink of an eye.

 _"I'm finally giving you a purpose, faceache..."_ _his father had said as he sat him down at their table._ _"You'll be my errand boy... And you better do it right or so help me you'll end up like your whore mother..."_

_"You want what?"_ _Tony seethed, looking down at the demanding boy. "I need this. You're the only one who can get it for me..." Murdoc had pleaded, looking over his shoulder to be sure no one was eavesdropping on them. Maybe it was the pathetic desperation or Tony just agreed for the shocking payment written on Murdoc's father's proposal that he was sure someone like Murdoc could never pay._

"None of your business..." Murdoc snapped back. Tony shrugged. He was only trying to get a rise out of him. In all honesty, Tony couldn't care less what that brat wanted, wasn't like business could stop him tormenting him. "Whatever." Tony friend's unlocked the door and a little spark of relief fired in Murdoc's chest as he rushed past Tony. "Oi, Niccals," Tony called out and Murdoc half-turned, hand hovered at the door knob. For a split second, Murdoc saw white. He was almost confused before that insufferable sting on the side of his face burned on his skin. A faint ring in his ears masked Tony's cruel joy and a single tear threatened to leak from the ache. He touched his cheek, hissing and looking at his nemesis in shock. Then again, what did he expect? "You're showing up to Paula Cracker's party, right?" Murdoc glared uneasily, entire body quivering. "I'll see you there," Tony smirked and Murdoc rushed out of the toilets, caressing the side of his face in an attempt to ease the sting. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. On the journey down the corridor, students backed off at the sight of Murdoc's teary eyes and half red face, making a path on his way and Murdoc dropped his head in shame before bumping into something large. "Yo, what the fu- oh, Murdoc, hey man, what's wro-" Russel's greeting was cut off as Murdoc turned and ran back in the other direction. He couldn't face his friends yet. Noodle, Russ, let alone Stuart. He didn't want to see that disappointment on his face. _'God, why can't yew jus' defend yourself?! It's not that hard. If only you weren't so fucking weak!'_ That cockney accent rang in his ears like a broken record. _'I'm not going to keep fighting on yer behalf, idiot! Defend yourself from now on!'_ He pushed open the door to the cleaner's alley, stumbling out. The broken doors swung closed behind him, leaving him sitting in a puddle of murky water. "He wouldn't ever say that.." Murdoc whispered to himself shakily, trembling profusely. "He won't give up on me..." He pushed those thoughts back as far as he could, trying his hardest to keep them at bay. Yet deep down he knew he needed to defend himself. He couldn't always have Stuart fighting for him because he was too chickenshit to. And alongside those thoughts came the overwhelming guilt again.


	7. Chapter 7

The shrill sound of knocking echoed through Murdoc's home. He cracked open a single eye, groaning inwardy at his bedside clock reading 5.47pm. He had decided after the bathroom incident to flat out leave for home, his minor distress convincing the receptionist to let him go. That cranky bitch. Nevertheless, he decided there was no better way to foget than to just sleep through it.

"'m comin', shut the hell up!" he called out, silencing the continuous knocking. He dragged himself down the withering staircase and marched strongly to the door, yanking it off its hinges. "What's the big dea-" he paused. Stuart stared down at him, raising a brow. "Talk to all yer guests like tha'?" he smirked and Murdoc blinked slowly. "Um.. come in?"

The two walked back to Murdoc's room in silence and they seated opposite each other on the sheets. Stuart grabbed a nearby cushion, holding it comfortably on his long crossed legs.

"What brings you 'ere then?" Murdoc sighed, glaring expectingly. "Well nothin' much. I just wanted to see you, I guess. Ain't nothing wrong with tha', hm?" Murdoc nodded slowly. "Okay, but like, why?" He noticed the way Stu's smile twitched. He sighed in defeat. "You left school. Without telling me, at that! I was... I was worried. Russel said he saw you upset then when I went to find you, well, I couldn't." He grabbed Murdoc's hand in his own and Murdoc forced down that feeling in his chest, the one that made his heart pound at the way those talented fingers ran over his bony knuckles. "Teachers said you went 'ome and I wanted to come see you sooner, but they wouldn't let me and then I had singing after school so-" Murdoc squeezed his hand assuringly. "Stuart, I'm fine, really. You worry too much, ya ponce." Stuart made a little 'hmph' noise. Not in annoyance, but in confusion. "I was just feeling sick is all." Stuart's blue irises stared intently into his own, as if they were looking for something else. "Then why were yew apparently cryin', Mudz?" Murdoc gulped down the truth, letting out a croaky laugh. "Quite embarrassin' actually, thought I was gonna throw up and got super bitchy thinkin' I wasn't gonna make it to the bathroom. Russ tried talking to me, I think, but I didn't wanna puke on that poor sod. Long story short, they sent me home and I've been sleeping it off." Stuart blinked. "So, nothing bad happened?" Murdoc grinned. "Not at all."

Murdoc looked down at Stuart's hand that still clutched his own and the blue eyes followed his own gaze. The two stared at the way their fingers loosely locked together in that uneasy silence. The tension weighed down on their chests, pushing. Stuart cleared his throat, looking away and carefully sliding his hand away. "Um, righ', well, I'll be goin' then.." Murdoc's hand lingered mid-air for a moment after breaking their clasp before realising Stuart was shuffling off the bed. "Hey, wait!" Murdoc tugged on Stuart's sleeve. "Mudz?" he breathed quietly. "Er, stay? For the night?" he asked with a lop-sided smile. "Thought yew were sick? I certainly don't want to get ill." Stuart felt a smirk play on his face. "But I guess I can if yew _really_ want me to." Murdoc's eyes lit up.  
-  
"Do you really like Paula?" Murdoc asked quietly out of the blue. The two laid back to back on Murdoc's bed, shoulder blades rutting up against each other. A few beer bottles collected in a glass heap on the floor beside them, a night of laughs and jokes between two best friends now ending with non-sexual pillow talk. "She's... alright," Stuart sighed. "You hesitated." He felt Stu shuffle. "Well, yknow, she's a good looking girl," he heard Murdoc snort at that, "I wouldn't object to getting into something with 'er." It was Murdoc's turn to shuffle. He wasn't sure why this bothered him. Perhaps it was the fact he knew someone as sly as Paula Cracker was bad for the boy, or that he was just afraid of letting his best friend grow attached to someone who wasn't himself- No. He wasn't jealous. Murdoc didn't do jealous. "You gonna go down on her on Friday at the party?" he dared to ask anyway. Stuart gasped. "Shit! I haven't texted 'er to let 'er know! Do you... want to go?" Murdoc grunted. "That's not an answer, Muh'doc. If yew don' wanna go, I can-" "You can go on ahead, Stu-Pot," Murdoc interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that proposition. "I want yew to come with me, if yew _do_ that is!" he added quickly. "I- I'll think about it." He heard Tony's voice linger in the back of his mind. He wanted to go, well, he didn't, but he had to make sure Paula didn't screw the bluenette over or something! But on the other hand, Tony would most definately be there. And that would make things harder than they needed to be. "Well, okay, goodnight Muh'doc," Stuart breathed out into his pillow, voice unsure. "Night, Stu-Pot..."


	8. Chapter 8

The days were going by in the blink of an eye for Murdoc. One moment, he would be sitting in one of Mr Gallagher's shitty ass lessons, the next he'd be curled up in bed, sipping cautiously on a beer while a Rolling Stones record played on his beat-up record player, plucking away on that old red bass guitar he got some time ago for his 12th birthday yet never fully learned to play. Stu was beside him for the most part, but sometimes his focus would be directed elsewhere... towards a certain raven-haired _slut_. _"She's just nice to look at"_ Stuart would laugh and it was even worse when Paula would look at him back. But one thing for sure was that Friday was approaching and Murdoc hadn't the slightest in what he was going to do.

"I don't think you should go," Noodle voiced, stirring the straw of her juice box. "But Stu-" " _But Stu~"_ she mimicked, rolling her emerald eyes under choppy bangs, "Murdoc, you need to focus more on _yourself_ and what's right for _you._ So what if he pisses off to some party; he's a tough cookie, he'll pull through fine," Noodle simply shrugged, taking a long and purposefully loud slurp of her juice. Murdoc sighed, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "Yeah... Yeah..." he mumbled, "Maybe you're right." But some part of him had a feeling, a swirl of emotions that he couldn't quite pinpoint. A mix of frustration, worry, and a sprinkle of reality.  
\--  
Stuart felt... conflicted at most. His long leg jiggled anxiously under the table and he'd be seen stealing occasional glances at the girl seated a few rows in front of him. His eyes followed the way her jagged hair just about covered her peeking bra strap, or the way her pale skin, much like his own, contrasted with the gothic reds and blacks of her outfit. Though his gaze always found themselves elsewhere when Murdoc's voice echoed around him; _"she's a whore", "she only likes your looks," "do you want stds?!"._ All these cruel insults lingered, yet he couldn't understand why Murdoc didn't see the good in her. She's strong, independent, hot- and he found himself staring again.

On the other hand, Paula's thoughts wandered to other things besides the handsome boy behind her. Like her party for instance. Stuart would come, there was no doubt about that at this point, though his cockblock of a best friend could be an issue if he decided to show up too. Murdoc. That was a name that somehow managed to tick her off at the mention of it. He was always getting in the goddamn way! She put her head in her hand, pouting outwardly. If she were to tell him to fuck off, he'd tell Stuart which would no doubt split she and him apart for good. If she were to ask Stuart to tell him to fuck off, that'd lead to the same outcome. Shit. She exhaled out her nose, fiddling with her pen. There was _something_ she could try. She sat up straight again in thought. It _could_ work and there was probably a 50/50 chance of Murdoc finally leaving them the hell alone. Well, it was the only idea she had so she may as well go with it.

\--  
Murdoc fiddled with the keys in his hands, jingling them on his trek through the carpark. "Hey!" a shrill voice called out and Murdoc hadn't the time to register it until that filthy bitch Paula jogged to his side, panting softly. "Can I help you?" Murdoc asked boredly, keeping his eyes low and asking himself 'could this day get any worse'. "Where ya off to?" she countered, ignoring his question. "Uh... It's the end of the day so I'm going home?" He stated as if it was pretty obvious, which it clearly was. Murdoc wasn't a going-out-after-school kinda guy. They reached his car and before he could reach for the door Paula slinked between he and it. "Wait," she began, "I realise we ain't the biggest fans of each other-" Murdoc rolled his eyes, "-but I think you _should_ come to my party, for real!" she chirped. "What? Why!?" Great. Now he was conflicted on his decision again. "I've already made a decision," he lied. "The answer is no. Sorry." He reached past her for the handle only to be blocked again. He growled under his breath. He didn't care about that bullshit party anymore. He didn't care if Stuart went to said bullshit party. He didn't care. He didn't care. He just wanted to push it back to the furthest place in his mind and forget. "Murdoc please. I really do want you there. Stuart does too!" There it was. "Plus, you and Stuart are kind of a two-package deal, yknow? Can't have one without the other. It'd be good for you to loosen up a bit." She didn't know what was good for him. "If I say I'll reconsider will you get out my way?" Paula smirked, stepping aside. She patted his arm as he ducked into the car, leaning on the open door. "I'll see you there then," she winked, closing the door and wandering back towards the school. Murdoc blinked a few times before hitting his head against the steering wheel, groaning. Conflicted again.


End file.
